


In Which Norway Is An Asshole

by CyanideInk (MorbidAesthetic)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Norway is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidAesthetic/pseuds/CyanideInk
Summary: Based on this prompt: A comes home after a vacation/business trip to find their home destroyed and B on the floor in a pool of blood. And on the wall is the message: “You’re next.” Reasoning is up to the reader.Basically, Norway acts like an asshole, like usual.





	

He shoved the key into the lock, opening the door to the house. The first thing he noticed was that the house was a disaster. Chairs were turned over, the window was cracked, and there was shattered glass all over the floor. The cabinets were all open, and plates were lying untouched on the counter. The curtains were torn and left on the floor.

 

There was something written on the wall in what looked like blood. ‘You’re next’ was written on the wall, and looked like a picture out of a horror movie, with the blood dripping down and pooling on the floor in red puddles.

 

The last thing he noticed was Lukas lying on the floor in a pool of blood, motionless. His limbs were splayed apart, and he was covered in crimson. His eyes were closed, and there was blood dripping out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled, running over to his boyfriend. Staring at his body, he just stood there, without any idea what to do. Mathias could feel his throat closing up, and his eyes started to burn from tears. He shook the Norwegian hard, trying to get him to open his eyes.

 

“Wake up. Wake up, Lukas. Please. Please wake up. Lukas, please wake up.” Mathias said, beginning to cry. He let him fall back onto the floor after a few minutes of shaking him and sat back against the couch, bringing his hands up to his face as he cried.

 

Lukas let him cry for a minute or so before breaking the silence.

 

“Do you really care about me that much?” He said, standing over the crying Dane. Mathias jumped and looked up at his boyfriend with watery eyes, before standing up and wrapping his arms around Lukas tightly, still crying.

 

“You’re so mean.” He choked out, and Lukas laughed before hugging his boyfriend. Mathias managed a choked laugh, but didn’t let go of the Norwegian for several minutes. Lukas let him hold on for a long time, then started to detach himself from his boyfriend.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually believe it. It was entirely too cheesy.” 

 

“I’m tired! I had to drive for six hours just to get here, Norge!” Mathias whined, wiping his face with his sleeve. “How could you do that to me?” 

 

“It’s boring without having you here to fuck up.” 

 

“Oh, I missed you too!” He said, kissing Lukas on the cheek. Mathias sat down on the couch, pulling Lukas down on the couch with him. The Norwegian protested, struggling to escape like a cat would, but Mathias held tight.

 

“Let me go.” 

 

“I will never let you go, Norge.” He said, causing Lukas to roll his eyes. 

 

“You have to help me clean up. I destroyed the house.” He said, managing to get free and pulling Mathias with him throughout the room, starting to pick up the overturned chairs. His boyfriend went to the kitchen to pick up the shattered glass cups.

 

It actually took him more time than expected to cut himself.

 

“Fuck!” He said, holding his finger. Lukas sighed, before taking his hand and wrapping a band-aid around his finger.

 

“You’re such an idiot.” He said, but Mathias just hissed at the pain as Lukas’s fingers brushed over his cut. He stood up once he was done and started to pick up the glass instead. “Go put the plates away.” 

 

“Okay,” Mathias sulked, putting the plates in the cabinet to his left. They made a loud clanging noise as they clacked against each other, settling in the pile. Once that was done he walked over to his boyfriend and scooped him up, with the glass having gone in the trash can beforehand. Lukas let out a squeak of surprise before recomposing himself.

 

“Mathias what the hell are you doing?” 

 

“You, most of the time.”

 

He was rewarded for his comment with a glare and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's pretty short, but I just wanted to do this to have an excuse to write some DenNor. This also helps me get back into writing. I found this prompt and more like it at http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/submission


End file.
